


Electrocuting the Sourwolf

by Akinasky



Series: SterekWeek 17/18 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, On and off again Sterek, Stealing Allison and Isaac's scene, Sterekweek 2017, sterekscenestealer3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles finally gets some home security than doesn't tell Derek about it.





	Electrocuting the Sourwolf

Stiles sat at his desk, typing madly at the keyboard trying to work on a paper for class. He’d already done the necessary ‘Batman’ research, so he could save the day and now he needed to stay caught up in class too. Being in the pack wasn’t going to get his career goals for him, staying in school and doing well was the best way to accomplish that.

It was one of the few times that he wasn’t playing a video or music while he worked so he heard when Derek jumped up into the tree next to the second story window in his bedroom and he grinned. Argent finally discovered that it was quite possible that the other humans in the pack would do well with some supernatural protection and he really should have told Derek but this was more fun really.

He heard the zap, the lights flickered a little, ‘ _hmmmm’_ he would have to ask Argent about that. Derek fell with a thump and then some angry growling and grumbling before the door opened downstairs and he came up to the bedroom.

“You electrified the windows!” he snapped.

Stiles didn’t look up from the computer, “Yup.” Making the ‘p’ pop at the end.

“You didn’t want to say anything about it?”

Stiles shrugged, “Learn to knock. On the front door.”

“Stiles, you’re an asshole!”

The human finally looked up and noticed that Derek wasn’t as pissed as he sounded. He was shaking. Stiles frowned and stood up, intent to go over to his ‘boyfriend’, he didn’t really know what they were to each other on any given day. Derek took a step back and Stiles swallowed audibly, “Derek?”

“I have been tortured, stripped bare and electrocuted for days and days. You thought it would be funny to play this joke on me! I don’t care that you have electrified windows, I want you to be safe but this is fucked up!”

The human winced because he sucks! He should have remembered, he’d never seen Derek at the mercy of the Argents but he’d been beat up by GrandPapa CrazyPants Argent and it was insensitive of him. He took another careful step forward, “Oh god Derek, I didn’t even think. I’m sorry man! I am an asshole. Big time asshole.”

Derek was still stiff, shuddering a little but he let Stiles touch him, lead him over to the bed and they both sat down. Stiles rubbed his shoulders a little, like he’d been cold instead of shocked, he didn’t really know what to do here. Though it wasn’t actually doing any good to ward off the non-existent aftereffects of the shock, the physical contact calmed Derek a little at a time and he finally took a deep breath and released it. He slumped into Stiles’s side and the human groaned under the pressure of dense werewolf muscles.

Derek shifted away but Stiles grumbled and pulled him closer again. The werewolf didn’t fight away so Stiles hoped that he was at least a little forgiven for his shittiness. “I really am sorry Derek, just let me know when you’re coming over next time and I will turn it off. I don’t want this place to be less safe for you. Again, it was stupid. You know I suck at this stuff most of the time.”

“I want you to be safe Stiles,” Derek muttered and rubbed his hand over the human’s lower back, “I’m happy you’re taking a little consideration for your safety when you aren’t with the pack but I don’t want something like that to keep me from seeing you when I need to. When I want to.”

“And you wanted to?” Stiles whispered, pressed his cheek to Derek’s shoulder because Derek was letting him and he knew how much the werewolf thrived under a little physical connection.

Derek turned and pressed a kiss to Stiles’s head, “Yeah, maybe I should just knock on the door and maybe meet your dad and all that crap that people do when they are dating?”

Stiles jerked up, “Umm, knocking on the door is great and all but you probably shouldn’t tell my dad your dating his currently underage son.”

Derek nodded, leaning close enough to kiss Stiles quick and hard, “Yeah well just don’t electrocute me again otherwise you won’t have to worry about us dating anymore.”

Stiles winced but nodded, “Understood. I didn’t know if we were doing something so normal sounding as dating?”

“Do you want to? We don’t have to.”

Stiles waved dramatically, “Oh I want to.” He leaned over and kissed Derek again gently and hugged his sourwolf.


End file.
